In the field of display technology, the backlight module of the liquid crystal display device of high brightness usually adopts a direct-type backlight module.
In the direct-type backlight module in the prior art, the heat dissipation of the lamp usually adopts metal lamp substrates in contact with the metal backboard, thereby enabling heat exchange to be performed between the metal backboard and the metal lamp substrates, taking the heat on the metal lamp substrate away through the metal backboard, then, the metal backboard dissipates the heat to the external environment of the backboard, so as to realize heat dissipation of the light source component.
However, the metal backboard has a relatively large weight, which not only increases the manufacturing cost of the product, but also is unfavorable for delivery and transport in production of the product.